dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hangman
Mauricio, better known as The Hangman, was a character who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter. He was an executioner and the human father of Santánico Pandemonium until he was turned by her. History Not much is known about his history except he had a daughter, Santánico Pandemonium with Quixtla and tried to raise her as a human. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn He was planning to execute Johnny Madrid, but his execution was ruined when Catherine Reece helped Johnny escape and Esmeralda went with him. He and some of his men then go on a hunt after them and they find Catherine being hanged, but still alive. She leads them to where they are and a battle breaks out. It is then revealed afterwards that some of the patrons in the Titty Twister are vampires and he manages to kill a few. He shoots Quixtla in the head and she shows her vampiric nature. He and the remaining few are then captured by the vampires and are tied up. They watch as Esmeralda becomes a vampire and after being free, his daughter bites him, making a vampire. When Quixtla tries to go after Johnny and Ambrose, he closes the door to the bar, and the spikes go through her, trapping her and the sunlight kills her. Physical Appearance He was a man with a tall stature, wore a light brown shirt and the most striking thing about his appearance was the scar below his left eye. He had light tan skin and dark brown eyes. When his was doing his duty, he wore a executioner's mask. Personality He was aggressive and determined. He was shown to have a somewhat cruel nature to him, especially regarding how he raised his daughter. But, despite that, he did show he cared for her and just wanted her to be a normal human without knowing what her mother truly was. Despite turning into a vampire, he retained some of his humanity and killed Quixtla, letting Johnny and Ambrose escape. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Mauricio has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Mauricio can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Mauricio is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill him. *'Extraction'- Mauricio is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Gallery Hangman.jpg Name *'Mauricio' is a Spanish given name, equivalent to the English Maurice, is derived from the Roman Mauritius. It means "dark-skinned, Moorish". Trivia *He is the only vampire shown in the film series to retain some bit of humanity. *Despite being credited as The Hangman in the credits, his real name is revealed to be Mauricio. See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Undead